December Update
The December Update is an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on December 12, 2018.Community Transmission: December Update & 2019 Awaits The update most notably includes the release of the General Kenobi skin for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Other notable changes and additions include: *The addition of the new Squad system to Blast *Improvements to the UI for readability of remaining stamina and to show the number of rolls/dodges available One Community Transmission detailing the release notes of the update was released leading up to the update. Patch notes Features *A new "General Kenobi" appearance for Obi-Wan Kenobi is available to unlock Quality of Life *Implemented a new UI bar for improved readability of Hero stamina *The player's health bar has been updated with an indicator that lets players know how many dodges are available *Implemented Squad Spawn on Blast and reduced the spawn timer for that mode to 5 seconds Hero Changes Obi-Wan Kenobi *Fixed an issue where a fully charged "All-Out Push" ability would not deal damage to enemies that are in the 2nd half of the ability zone *Fixed an issue where the UI lines of the "All-Out Push" ability would not be completely visible if the player doesn't charge up the ability *Fixed an issue where players could not cancel the "Defensive Rush" ability by dodging *Fixed an issue where players couldn't see the Lightsaber ignite animation while being frozen by Kylo Ren *Prevented Lightsaber damage for Obi-Wan if he is attacked by Lightsabers during the "Defensive Rush" ability *Fixed an issue where Emperor Palpatine's main attack would show on Obi-Wan Kenobi's body, instead of his Lightsaber, when deflecting *Fixed an issue where Obi-Wan's "Your Move" and "Absolutes" emotes would play swapped in-game *Moved Obi-Wan's "All-Out Push" ability to the left ability slot and "Defensive Rush" to the right one, in order to address player feedback and improve consistency General Grievous *Fixed an issue where General Grievous would not deal additional damage when attacking from behind *Fixed an issue where General Grievous would occasionally get stuck in an animation when hit by a Shock Grenade *Fixed an issue where General Grievous would occasionally deal "Unrelenting Advance" ability damage by blocking Darth Vader *Fixed an issue where Darth Vader would occasionally get stuck in the Choke animation Han Solo *Fixed an issue where Han Solo's Detonite Charge would not visually explode when triggered Squad Spawn Changes *Fixed an issue where players would occasionally be able to select empty Squad Spawn slots *Fixed an issue where the Start button would be grayed out when the player attempts to spawn on a squad member inside a land vehicle *Fixed an issue where players would not be able to choose seemingly available Heroes - Reinforcements while the spawn delay timer is active Game Mode and Map Changes Hero Showdown *Fixed an issue that would prevent a game round to start properly, if a player would not pick a Hero within the allocated time Geonosis *Various level art, audio, draw distance and collision fixes, focusing on the vehicle debris and rocks on Geonosis *Made some slopes in Phase 3 of Geonosis easier to traverse with the AT-TE *Fixed an issue where the LAAT carrying an AT-TE would occasionally appear in very low resolution *Fixed an issue where Boba Fett would be able to float on invisible ceilings in certain areas during Phase 2 *Fixed an issue where a blank scene would show up in the beginning of the final cutscene on Geonosis Bespin *Fixed an issue where players could reach a spot outside the map geometry by using Boba Fett or any Lightsaber-carrying Hero Crait: Abandoned Rebel Outpost *Fixed an issue where the Hangar objectives on Crait would be named "HARDCELLS" Vehicle Changes STAP *Fixed an issue where the STAP's "Laser Barrage" ability would fire an extra laser stream to the ground AT-TE *Fixed an issue where the AT-TE's front cannon muzzle flash would show in the wrong color *Added more audiovisual effects when the AT-TE is being dropped on Geonosis General Changes/Misc *Fixed a visual issue where the AT-ST would look too small in the End-Of-Round MVP screen *Fixed a visual issue where the rimlight effect would turn on and off when rotating characters in Inspector mode *Fixed a visual issue where unlocking Hero Starfighters Star Cards would stretch the artwork for the respective Card *Fixed an issue where Smart Ion Grenade explosion VFX would occasionally be missing when exploding near certain vehicles Known Issues *In order to ensure scoring fairness, we have currently disabled the scoring event when a player squad spawns on you. *We are investigating the causes of the exploit and will proceed to a fix at a later update. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)